callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wojna z Federacją
' Wojna z Federacją ' – trwający konflikt w Call of Duty: Ghosts. Historia Geneza W roku 2005, w wyniku wojen toczonych na Bliskim Wschodzie, które spustoszyły ten region, w Wenezueli zdecydowano o założeniu Federacji, czyli unii polityczno-gospodarczo-militarej. Po wojnie na Bliskim Wschodzie tamtejsze złoża surowców naturalnych zostały zniszczone. Więc państwa Ameryki Południowej miały monopol na handel tymi surowcami. Wenezuelski przywódca wojskowy, generał Diego Almagro dążący do zjednoczenia całego kontynentu pod banderą Federacji, rozpoczął ze swojego kraju ekspansję Federacji na inne kraje Ameryki Łacińskiej. Almagro z niejasnych powodów nienawidził Stanów Zjednoczonych. Chciał, by każdy Amerykanin na kontynencie został zabity lub aresztowany. W takim wypadku Waszyngton zdecydował się na inwazję na Caracas w 2015, by zabić Almagro, co się udaje. Jednak w tym czasie połowa Ameryki Południowej została podbita przez Federację. Po śmierci Diego reszta państw Ameryki Południowej została podbita, lub przyłączyła się do Federacji. Od tego czasu obowiązywał pakt o wzajemnej nieagresji USA i Federacji. Atak na ODINa 10 lipca 2017 roku pakt o nieagresji został złamany przez Federację. Na niskiej orbicie okołoziemskiej dokonano ataku na amerykańską stację rakiet kinetycznych ODIN. Gdy kosmonauci Federacji przejęli kontrolę nad ODIN-em, zaczęli za jego pomocą namierzać amerykańskie metropolie, głównie te przy granicy z Meksykiem. Parę pocisków zdążyli wystrzelić, lecz dzięki dwójce kosmonautów z USAF zdołano zniszczyć tę stację i nie doprowadzić do dalszych zniszczeń na terenie USA. Ofiary tego ataku wynosiły ok 27 mln. Po ataku rakietowym doszło do inwazji wojsk Federacji na teren USA. Rorke Dowództwo Federacji najwyraźniej przeliczyło się, ponieważ zajęcie USA nie było takie łatwe. Amerykańska armia stawiała zaciekły opór najeźdźcy i front ustabilizował się. Na kolejnych rokowaniach między USA i Federacją zdecydowano się na status quo (zachowanie stanu obecnego). Wzniesiono mur pomiędzy wolnymi Stanami Zjednoczonymi, a tymi okupowanymi. Za murem w Los Angeles został mały oddział Duchów (amerykańska jednostka specjalna). Został on zaatakowany przez Federację, na szczęście udało im się zlikwidować wroga oraz zniszczyć jego śmigłowce. Wtedy dowiedziano się o okrutnym traktowaniu cywilów przez najeźdźców. Cały oddział z powrotem znalazł się w USA. Tam dostali zadanie zbadania obecności wroga na tzw. Ziemi niczyjej. Duchy niezauważenie dotarły na dawny stadion w San Diego z rozkazem sprawdzenia panującej sytuacji. Zauważyli tam Gabriela Rorke'a (tzw. Zabójca Duchów), dawnego członka Duchów, który został uznany przez resztę za zaginionego. Federacja przeciągnęła go na swoją stronę, a Rorke od tego czasu tropi i zabija członków Duchów. Zauważyli że ten torturował Ajaxa, swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Natychmiast oddział pospieszył z akcją ratunkową. Wprawdzie udało im się przebić jednak ostatecznie nie zdołano go uratować, bo ten zmarł od długotrwałych tortur, a samego Rorke'a już tam nie było. Operacja: Powrót do domu 8 czerwca 2027 roku Federacja przypuściła atak na amerykański fort przy murze w Santa Monica. Informacje o forcie przekazał Federacji Rorke. Żołnierze, którzy wrócili z misji w San Diego od razu musieli walczyć ponownie. Najeźdźcy dokonali zmasowanego desantu na pozycje USA. Jednak fort nie był bezbronny, bowiem mieli do dyspozycji samoloty A-10 Thunderbolt siejące spustoszenie we wrogiej armii. Dzięki niemu zdołano zniszczyć jednostki pancerne Federacji i ich śmigłowce. Niestety, A-10 został strącony pociskiem i uderzył w Centrum Kontroli Dronów w forcie. Sytuacja Amerykanów pogorszyła się przez co dowództwo rozkazało im wycofać się na drugą linię obrony. Elias Walker mianował swoich synów nowymi Duchami gdyż uznał że byli tego godzien. Bitwa pozostała nierozstrzygnięta jednak najprawdopodobniej fort upadł. Dzień Federacji Dowództwo amerykańskie zdecydowało się na atak za liniami wroga z użyciem jednostek specjalnych. Pierwszym zadaniem było dostanie się do Caracas, stolicy Wenezueli. Tam mieli złapać i przesłuchać Wiktora Ramosa, człowieka, który zwerbował Rorke'a i sprawił, że ten stał się zabójcą Duchów. Duchy dotarły do wieżowca, w którym przebywał Ramos. Z pomocą broni z tłumikiem niepostrzeżenie dotarli do celu, lecz wcześniej wyłączyli prąd w całym budynku. Rorke przewidział taką ewentualność i zaminował budynek. Jednak wcześniej Ramos dał Duchom plik ze współrzędnymi Rorke'a. Po tym główny antagonista odpalił materiały wybuchowe. Duchy zdołały z powodzeniem uciec z budynku. Operacja: Zasuwka Plik od Ramosa był uszkodzony, ale NORAD znalazł w nim, że najbliższą lokacją Rorke'a był port w Zatoce Meksykańskiej (miejsca jego pobytu były zmieniane co 12 godzin). W ten rejon wysłano Duchy wspierane przez śmigłowce szturmowe. Teren był mocno broniony – znajdowały się tam uzbrojone jeepy, wyrzutnie SAM oraz ZPU. Gdy zneutralizowano zagrożenie, ze śmigłowców wysiadły Duchy, które przeniosły walki do wnętrza budynku. Przebili się do Rorke'a po czym go schwytali i zabrali na pokład samolotu. Na pokładzie samolotu przywódca Duchów przesłuchał antagonistę, po czym groził mu wyrzuceniem z pokładu samolotu. W pewnym momencie elitarne siły Federacji dostały się ze swojego samolotu za pomocą linek na pokład amerykańskiego, po czym zabrali Rorke'a ze sobą. Samolot Duchów rozbił się nad półwyspem Jukatan. Drużyna została przez to rozproszona na lądzie. W ten rejon wysłano Federację, by odnaleźć i zabić Amerykanów. Grywalny Logan Walker był najdalej od drużyny. Jednak używając wytłumionego pistoletu dotarł bez problemu do reszty oddziału. Udało im się też ocalić paru innych Duchów. Na Jukatanie znajdował się ukryty kosmodrom. W momencie, gdy dotarły tam Duchy, wystrzelono rakietę. Amerykanie bezzwłocznie zameldowali o tym dowództwu, gdyż prawdopodobnie pocisk mógł uderzyć w USA. Operacja: Mechanizm Kiedy NORAD ustalił, że pocisk wystrzelony na półwyspie Jukatan nie uderzy w USA, Prezydent zatwierdził operację Mechanizm. Polegała ona na tym, by wysłać Duchy do obiektu Federacji w Andach, by tam dowiedzieli się o celu tej rakiety. Przebrani w mundury Federacji protagoniści zdobyli wrogi punkt kontrolny, po czym wsiedli do samochodu i nim pojechali do bazy. Tam Duch o pseudonimie Kick wyłączył zasilanie. Duchy korzystające z noktowizji z łatwością rozprawili się z nieprzyjaciółmi. Potem podłączyli do ich serwerów urządzenie umożliwiające podsłuchiwanie wroga, gdy wróci zasilanie. Doszli potem do komputera, z którego pobrali dane dotyczące programu rakietowego Federacji. Stamtąd uciekli do parkingu, z którego mieli wziąć samochód i uciec nim do punktu ewakuacji. Po zdemaskowaniu, zastrzelili kontrolujących żołnierzy i uciekli zdobytym pojazdem. Zatopienie Atlasa Niestety, Duchy nie mogły od razu zaatakować bazy rakietowej w Rio de Janeiro z racji tego, że ta była strzeżona przez 3. flotę Federacji. Zamiast tego zaatakowali platformę wiertniczą w cieśninie Drake'a na Antarktydzie. Ona mogła zapewnić paliwo Federacji na długie lata. Zaatakowali żołnierzy wroga przebijając się przez lód, po czym dostali się na platformę. Dostali się do sterowni, po czym Logan wyłączył komin przepustowy Atlasa. To spowodowało lekkie zniszczenia. Później zadaniem Logana było pilnowanie ciśnienia wody na platformie, gdy Merrick miał przeciążyć pompy. Wszystkie pompy wybuchły, a Atlas został zatopiony, przedtem jednak Duchy zdołały się ewakuować. Zniszczenie niszczyciela Federacji Atak na platformę Atlas miał także drugi cel – odciągnięcie floty Federacji na południe lecz baza rakietowa wciąż była chroniona przez jeden statek. Nie mógł on być zaatakowany z powietrza, więc dwóch Duchów – Logana i Keegana P. Russa wysłano na misję pod wodę. Stamtąd mieli odpalić torpedę, która miała uderzyć w system odprowadzania ciepła w statku. Duchy pod wodą raz po raz natykali się na nurków i batyskafy wroga. W końcu, po kilku wymianach ognia, zauważyli statek. Logan szybko odpalił torpedę, która zatopiła okręt. Następnie protagoniści udali się na ląd na kolejne zadanie. Infiltracja fabryki Dane zebrane podczas misji w Andach opowiadały o przybliżonych ofiarach po ewentualnym ataku rakietowym na Chicago, Toledo i Lexington. Jednak teraz Duchy były w fabryce rakiet w Rio, skąd mieli się dowiedzieć, czym jest tajna broń Federacji. Po cichym przedostaniu się do fabryki, Duchy dostały się do śluzy ciśnieniowej. Tam znaleźli się komponenty rakietowe zamontowane na satelicie, podobne do tych na amerykańskiej stacji ODIN 10 lat temu. Dowództwo nakazało zbombardować całą bazę rakietową. Potem Duchy dostały się do komputerów, z których mieli pobrać dane tej niezwykłej broni. Okazuje się, że Federacja ma w zanadrzu pełno takich satelit z pociskami kinetycznymi. Wtedy dochodzi do ataku żołnierzy wroga, ale z pomocą zasłony dymnej i termowizji Duchy uporały się z wrogiem. Kick ewakuował drużynę Duchów w ostatniej chwili, gdy baza została zniszczona przez lotnictwo. Dane broni zostały wysłane na analizę do NORAD. Atak na kryjówkę Duchów W oczekiwaniu na przybycie Keegana z pewnej misji, Elias, Hesh, Merrich i Logan zostali zaskoczeni gazem usypiającym użytym przez Federację która odkryła ich kryjówkę. Nieudane przesłuchanie przez Rorke'a, doprowadziło do śmierci z jego rąk Eliasa Walkera. Niedługo później, pozostałe Duchy z pomocą Keegana przebili się przez obronę żołnierzy Federacji po czym ich ewakuowano. Inwazja na Federację 5 lipca 2027 roku amerykańskie dowództwo zdecydowało się na zmasowany atak na stację kontroli satelit Federacji oraz na atak nowej stacji pocisków kinetycznych o nazwie LOKI jednocześnie. Amerykanie poświęcili swój ostatni lotniskowiec (USS Liberator) oraz większość jednostek pancernych i śmigłowców. Gdy lotniskowiec jeszcze był na Pacyfiku, został on zaatakowany przez marynarkę oraz lotnictwo Federacji. Do obrony użyto obecnych na pokładzie samolotów V-22 Osprey w celu ataku na wrogie statki. Później do walki dołączyły też wrogie samoloty. Logan Walker przejął wyrzutnię przeciwlotniczą, dzięki czemu zniszczył dużą ilość wrogich jednostek powietrznych. Jednak w międzyczasie stacja LOKI zaczęła ostrzał lotniskowca. Ten został strącony, jednak Duchy ewakuowały się śmigłowcem. Wszystkie siły, które przetrwały atak na lotniskowiec, dołączyły do sił inwazyjnych. Ich zadaniem było wyłączenie systemu sterowania LOKI z ziemi. 7 godzin później dokonano na tę stację desantu. Jednostki pancerne z kompanii Badger 2 szybko zniszczyły system obrony przeciwlotniczej, dzięki czemu śmigłowce także zaatakowały tę bazę. Wtedy za pomocą centrum kontroli wystrzelono pocisk, który miał uderzyć w Centrum Naziemnego Sterowania LOKI. Jednostki pancerne dostały za zadanie zniszczenie dział AA, które mogły zniszczyć tę rakietę, zanim uderzyłaby w ziemię. Czołgi musiały się spieszyć, gdyż rakiety miały dolecieć w atmosferę w 6 minut. Pancerniacy stracili podczas szturmu parę maszyn, ale udało im się uciec w ostatniej chwili. Kiedy z ziemi nie można było już odpalić rakiet, drugą część misji musiała wykonać oddział kosmiczny USAF o kryptonimie Ikar 2. Ich zadaniem było przejąć kontrolę nad LOKI i zaatakować kontratakujące oddziały Federacji na ziemi. Część satelit osłaniających LOKI została zniszczona, co przeszkadzało kosmonautom USA, ale nie mogli się teraz zatrzymać. Za pomocą ładunków wybuchowych dotarli do konsoli sterowania pociskami. Stamtąd namierzyli i odpalili kilka rakiet w stronę armii Federacji. Użyli funkcji przyspieszenia rakiet, dzięki czemu docierały one na Ziemię w przeciągu kilku sekund. Wojska Federacji otaczające US Army przy bazie zostały zniszczone. Wtedy amerykańscy astronauci dostali nietypowy rozkaz ostrzelania pobliskiego pociągu. Na jego pokładzie była dwójka żołnierzy Duchów, ale USAF wykonało rozkaz. Żołnierzem proszącym o ostrzelanie pociągu był sierżant Duchów David "Hesh" Walker, który był wtedy na pokładzie pociągu ze swoim bratem Loganem. Powodem tego rozkazu było to, że w pojeździe był też Gabriel Rorke. Walker chciał mieć pewność, że jeśli on go nie zabije, to zrobi to rakieta z LOKI. Po walkach w pociągu dwójka Duchów dotarła do sterowni pociągu, w której był Rorke. Ten szybko pokonał braci, ale w tym momencie uderzył pocisk. Zniszczył on prawie cały pociąg, ale nie zabił nikogo z tamtej trójki. Wtedy pomiędzy żołnierzami wywiązała się walka. Hesh złapał Rorke'a i kazał Loganowi strzelać. Pocisk Logana przeszył zarówno wroga, jak i Hesha. Gdy pociąg zatonął Logan wyciągnął rannego brata na brzeg. W tym momencie inwazyjne wojska Federacji wycofywały się z tego terenu. Jednak stacja LOKI kontrolowana dalej przez Amerykanów ostrzelała wycofującą się flotę wroga. Stany Zjednoczone po 10 latach wyrzuciła przeciwników ze swojego terytorium, a Federacja najprawdopodobniej została rozwiązana. W tym momencie z wody wyszedł Rorke, który pociągnął za nogę Logana i mówił, że zrobi z niego drugiego zabójcę Duchów. Ciekawostki *Przez cały okres wojny, Sekretarz Obrony był określany jako "SecDef". Jest to krótsza nazwa nadawana przez agentów federalnych i personel wojskowy. Kategoria:Konflikty